Saving Me
by Alome Fenwinkle
Summary: Jack is a new hero and part of the government group called The Guardians, though he had no memory of who he was before hand. They are people who have been chosen to gain special powers and help fight crime. But Jack is special so they send him away to Berk for a while to live like a teen until it is time for him to fully start training his powers. There he meets Hiccup. More inside
1. Chapter 1

**ahaha... So uhm... another (yes, _another_) HiJack story... yay. This is just a test to see if I can get into this story... I really don't know what to rate it, so for right now it will be T. **

**Plot: Jack is a new hero and part of the government group called The Guardians, though he had no memory of who he was before hand. They are people who have been chosen to gain special powers and help fight crime. But Jack is special so they send him away to Berk for a while to live like a teen until it is time for him to fully start training his powers. There he meets Hiccup, the always sarcastic and witty teen who hates heroes. Due to a past event, he has never been able to trust a super hero, but Jack, finding the boy interesting, promises to change that. But not everything goes smoothly when a man, with self given powers, wants Jack for his own experiments. And thus the story goes on... and yeah. **

**Rating: T**

**Movies: How To Train Your Dragon and Rise Of The Guardians. I don't own either of them. **

**This is just a test, if I like it or you guys really seem to like it, I might continue it. (most likely will 'cause I have nothing better to due) So yeah... enjoy.**

* * *

Darkness. That's the first thing he remembered. It was dark, and it was cold. And he was scared.

* * *

The alarm to the bank was blaring as the two men hurried to grab all the money they could, fingers fumbling over the stacks of cash. They needed to be quick if they didn't want to get caught, but they had already been there too long to hope for a safe get away.

When they finally got their bags full, they headed out the back, looking around cautiously. "Let's go," one of them muttered. Tiptoeing out into the alley, they kept their eyes on the sky, not aware of the thin sheet of ice growing at their feet. Both fell in a heap, bags falling from their grasp. "Damn it!"

A figure floated down slowly, perched on what could be a walking crook, though they were too scared to care. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it was wrong to steal?" It was just a kid! His lanky body leaning forward, relaxed as he tilted his head. It was eerie the way he was able to balance on the staff while the moon hung low behind him, cape billowing in the slight breeze.

The two men scrambled to stand, pulling out their guns without a second thought. "Oh, weapons, now I'm scared." The boy laughed while standing and kicking the staff so it flipped into his hand.

In the dim light, they could just barely make out his outfit. The collar was large and could cover his mouth like a mask if need be. His suit was skin tight, showing the muscles he had whenever he moved gracefully. The entire suit was a dark, navy blue while his arm cuffs, belt, and boots were black, just like the mask that covered his eyes.

"We don't want to hurt you kid, just let us pass through and you'll be alright." The smaller of the two men said, jabbing the gun at the boy. "Let us go," he ordered with a shaking voice.

"Let me think about it," the boy sighed. His white hair was bright in the moonlight and behind his dark eye mask, sapphire eyes blazed. He pointed the end of the staff at the men, lazy smile on his lips. "Nope."

A flash of light burst through the alley, ice entrapping the two men, slowly growing till it covered every inch of their body, no movement possible. "See, I don't think you understand," he shrugged. "I'm the good guy; I'm not supposed to let you go." The men were panicking as the ice traveled across their faces, going to suffocate them.

"W-Who are you," one whispered, terrified. They were practically incased in the ice, bags of money forgotten in the shadows.

"Me?" The boy twirled his staff, floating around them carelessly. "I'm Jack Frost," he smirked, "and I'm a Guardian."

* * *

"Do you have any idea how many rules you broke tonight?" Aster shouted, pacing around Jack as he sat at a metal table, files thrown all over the surface. "You let them get the money! You finally catch them and almost kill them with your powers!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. "Listen Mate, I understand you're new here, but this has got to stop."

Jack was back at head quarters and was getting a lecture about his heroic efforts for the night. He had been assigned to stop a robbery, which he _did_. _Why get all worked up over the details as long as I finished the job?_ He questioned in his head.

Jack rolled his chestnut eyes, putting his head down on the table. "Look, I got them and saved the money, isn't that what matters?" He groaned, tired of getting lectured by Aster already.

The man was always yelling, even when he had never done anything wrong. He had gray hair, probably from _yelling_ all the time, and so many tattoos it was amazing how even got a job as a preschool teacher. Jack loved to mess with him, though that usually only resulted in more shouting.

The older man sighed, leaned against the table with his arms crossed. "Me and the others were talking. We think it would be best to give you at least a normal life for now until you get adjusted." He picked up a file and tossed it over to the teen, the cover only had his name on it: _JACKSON OVERLAND_. "You'll be living there from here on out, though we we'll have constant contact."

Jack flipped through the multiple pages of facts and information about… Berk? "Where is this place? The middle of nowhere?" _They have absolutely nothing there_, he thought dryly. He frowned and looked at the house he was going to be staying in. "Why do I have to do this? Can't I just stay here and work with you guys?"

"You're just a teenager Jack, your powers ain't even fully developed and we're not sure how powerful they can get unless we prepare tests from when… well, you know." Aster waved his hand in the air, voice trailing off. "Once we're done with the tests, you can come back and work on your powers all you want."

The brunette teen pursed his lips. "Will I still get to be Jack Frost when I'm away?" He liked being his superhero alter ego, he got to have a lot more freedom then when he was just Jackson. "Can I still fight crime?"

Aster looked at the boy and sighed loudly, ending with a groan as he pushed away from the table. "We agreed you can still help out in Berk with the crimes." Jack's face lit up and he held a hand out, trying to stop the boy from getting his dreams crushed completely. "But! But it has to be for real emergencies Jack, you can't just go around bashin' people up. Understood?"

Jack was smiling anyways, a crooked grin splitting his face as he looked down to the folder. "So it says here they've never really had a super hero in Berk huh? Well that's about to change," he said deviously. Aster let out a string of curse words, about to correct Jack but the teen was already standing, file in hand. "So when do I leave for my people?"

"They are hardly your people Jack," Aster muttered, "and you leave tomorrow morning when everyone is back." He walked over to the boy, clapping a large hand on his shoulder. "Just rest for now you little bugger and we already have everything ready at the house, so there's no worry."

They began to walk towards their bunkers, the hall lights flickering on automatically when they moved. "So, I never really had a choice in the first place?" Jack's smile faltered slightly.

Aster shook his head slowly, his green eyes filled with pity as he walked away to his room. "When do we ever?"

* * *

Hiccup stretched his arms over his head, careful of Toothless wrapped around his neck. The snake curled tighter, trying to get more warmth from the boy. It was Saturday night and Hiccup was alone in the house, t-shirt and boxers the only thing he chose to wear. His father was at some town meeting, though Hiccup really didn't care much about them, he knew his dad had to go considering he _was_ the mayor of Berk.

With a bowl of popcorn and living room all for himself he plopped down on the couch, throwing his phone onto the empty cushion next to him. There was a slight hiss from Toothless and he laughed. "Sorry buddy," he said. The room was big and the curtains were drawn with the lamp was on, casting a soft glow. He flicked the television on and there was a news broadcast of a back alley, ice everywhere as policemen were trying to get two frozen thieves into an ambulance.

"Reports are showing that a new hero is the cause of this scene behind a nearby bank." The news cast lady said over the video. "Some sightings of the frosty champion have been reported all over America, though none have gotten close enough to see this mysterious man." The video zoomed in on the ice, showing the beautiful patterns against the ground and walls. "It has been heard he goes by the name Jack Frost," a little laugh, "and is part of the new heroes that have been showing up including Tooth fairy, North, Bunnymund, and The Sandman."

Hiccup scoffed, chewing on a piece of popcorn. "Please, heroes? More like overly glorified people that just happen to have weird powers." Toothless coiled tighter, as if comforting the boy. "No one can be a true hero," he muttered, quickly changing the channel.

He flicked to a movie, already a few minutes into playing before he realized it was the first _Star Trek_ movie. Grinning he leaned back farther into the couch, remote tossed carelessly away. "Why hello there Chris Pine," he purred.

As he was just getting into the movie… well, getting into Kirk's face, his phone vibrated. He hurried to pick it up, petting Toothless as he moved so as not to scare him. "Astrid, you're making me miss Chris Pine, this better be important."

"Sorry to break up your date but I heard something around town," Astrid sang into the phone. Hiccup knew she had access to all the gossip of Berk because of her connections with the 'popular' kids, though he didn't understand why she listened to it.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. "You're taking away my special Chris Pine time to talk about something you heard from the twins? Really Astrid?" Keeping his eyes on the television, he grabbed a handful of popcorn, eating. "You need to rethink your life choices," he mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Says the boy who is currently on a fictional TV date with Chris Pine and, wait, let me guess, you're in boxers?" Astrid responded.

Hiccup looked down at his outfit and glared. "Damn you she-witch."

"Ha, now, anyways, back to the thing I heard." She laughed and there was a rustling in the back ground. "So, there's going to be a new kid coming in town and he's going to our school." The tone she was using meant she was hoping for a gasp of excitement.

"Just what I need, another human existence hogging up my oxygen," he said monotone.

"Someone is very bitter about life," Astrid sighed, exasperated.

Hiccup shifted on the couch, Toothless looking at the cell phone curiously. "You would be too if you were me, thank you very much." The movie cut to commercial and he moved the bowl of half-eaten popcorn from his lap, standing to stretch his legs. "I can't help how cynical high school has made me."

"But Hiccup, what if this boy is cute?" She was playing her trick card. She was well aware that cute boys were Hiccup's weak spot, though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"And what if we fall in love and get married and live happily ever after?!" Hiccup cheered with fake enthusiasm, earning a groan on the other end of the line. "Can we be serious here for a moment Astrid, I mean, no one in Berk is like me, and if they are, they haven't shown any sign of it."

She chuckled. "And how _would_ they show it?"

He wandered into the kitchen, going to the fridge. "By having an amazing fashion sense, cute snarky comebacks, and a love for Chris Pine." He grabbed a water and cracked it open, drinking before speaking. "But as you can see, there is only me."

"Good I can only handle one of you anyways."

"Why I never," Hiccup laughed with a fake southern accent. "So is this all you had to tell me or is there news that I'll actually be happy to hear about?" He went back to the living room, getting in his spot and curling up.

"Nope, that's it. Sorry to bother your date, tell Chris and Toothless I said hello." Hiccup brought the phone down to Toothless who pressed his nose against the receiver, hissing lightly. Astrid laughed, "bye Toothless, bye Hiccup."

"See ya." As he hung up the phone, he sighed and went back to watching the movie, the always sexy Captain James Tiberius Kirk back on screen. When the movie finally finished and he could barely keep his eyes opened, he yawned, pulling the snake from his neck and looked at him. "Toothless I only know of one true hero," he sighed, "and that is Chris Pine."

* * *

**tada... *cough* well yeah, that's all I have so far. Sorry *crawls under blanket and sobs* I don't know what I'm doing anymore. **

**Kisses and unicorns**

**~Shi**


	2. Chapter 2

**meeeh... I hope I did good**

* * *

"Alright, the driver will take you straight to your home and nowhere else." Aster stepped away from the trunk, clapping his hands together. He had finished putting the rest of Jack's things in the car and they were all standing outside a plain as day building. A cover up. "Better get your goodbyes in now otherwise it's going to be a long trip." He motioned to the group behind him and Jack smiled, going over.

He approached a woman first, her violet eyes watering slightly though she tried to smile. She brushed her dark hair from her face, tanned skin flushed with sadness. "You may have caused trouble but you'll be coming back soon enough."

"Toothiana, I'm going to miss you." The teen opened his arms and woman hugged him tightly.

"I'll be in contact with you, so you better take care of your teeth," she warned gently. As she pulled away she even pressed her lips to his forehead briefly. "You better keep yourself healthy." Toothiana was the quick and feisty Tooth fairy, though you couldn't tell by her sweet, motherly appearance. Not to mention her feathers were retracted, those made a difference that was for sure.

A man came up and patted Toothiana's head since he was so much taller than everyone. "He's only leaving for a while now, don't make it seem like forever." He moved her out of the way to pick Jack up in a breath steeling hug. "You behave yourself out there and remember we're watching so no funny business."

"Right Nick, right." Jack laughed, finally able to breathe again. "I can never get any free time can I?" Nick, also known as North, the man with the brute strength of ten wild bears smacked the teen's back.

"I mean it, you can't let anyone know who you are, this could cause a lot of issues with The Guardians." Nick's face showed he was serious, his clear blue eyes narrowed. He scratched at his short beard, the same brunette color as his hair. "It's important that we keep ourselves safe along with the people we protect. Understand?"

Jack rolled his eyes, turning to Sandy who had been waiting patiently. "Got it." He bent down so they were at eye level with each other. Sandy, a.k.a. The Sandman, was the shortest of the group, but by far had some of the most amazing powers they had ever seen. "You better tell me about the bests fights, alright?" Sandy nodded, golden hair shifting. The man never said a word as far as Jack knew, though he managed to get his point across when needed.

"And Bunnymund," Jack said, standing.

"Oi, we're not supposed to use our other names when we're not dressed." Aster jabbed a finger into the teen's chest, whispering. "You trying to get us in trouble already Mate?"

"Aw, I'll miss you too." Jack hugged him, snickering as he felt the grown man stiffen at the contact. "Don't worry Aster, I'll be back eventually and we can have even more great times together."

Aster pushed the boy away, shaking his head. "Somehow I can't but feel a little happy your leaving." Jack frowned and he smirked in return. "Don't worry your pretty frozen head, I'll be yelling in your ear a lot more than you expect," he lowered his voice, "especially with the damages you've done."

Nick stepped between them, hands on his hips. "Well, it's time for you to get going Jack. Everything is already set up in the house and all you have to do is get yourself settled and relax." He nodded to himself and grabbed Jack, pulling him over to the car. He knelt down so he could see the dark brown in Jack's eyes. "We're here for you, just remember that. You call us whenever you need to. We won't hesitate to come over there."

Jack flushed slightly and looked away. "You guys sound like a bunch of fretting parents. Seriously, don't worry so much." Shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket, he smirked, tilting his head. "I'm old enough to take care of myself, no need to bother checking on me all the time." An older man came out to the car, getting in the driver's seat. "Well, I guess I better get going."

"Oh Jack," Toothiana cried. She ran over, hugging the boy tightly again. "Please call us immediately when you get there."

Jack pried her off and nodded, feeling bad for the tears in her eyes. _But it's not like I can stop them from sending me over_. He shrugged and looked to everyone else. "See you guys around," he said, saluting.

"Remember to behave!"

"Floss regularly!"

"Just don't get yourself kill you little bugger!"

Sandy gave a silent wave, the other hand folded in a thumbs up.

"You'll all be in my hearts," he shouted as he got into the car. Rolling down the windows, he stuck his head out as the engine started and he pulled away. "I'll make sure to cause a few problems for you guys!" He told the driver to step on it as the group gave a collective groan. After a few minutes and they were completely out of sight, he fell back on the seat, closing his eyes tightly, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic movements of the car. As he drifted out of consciousness, the windows frosted slightly, much to the drivers delight.

* * *

Jack was jostled awake by the driver, who muttered something under his breath as he went to go open the trunk. The teen sat up and stretched, finding he actually slept through the whole ride when he had only meant to nap. He hopped out and frowned when he found the driver piling his stuff on the lawn, though there was little to unpack. "There," the man said roughly. "Everything is out."

"Yeah, thanks," Jack responded tightly. He glared at the man as he got in the car and drove off without another word. He pulled out his phone, for emergencies only, and texted Toothiana and the gang that he was safely at his place. No problems.

Grabbing the nearest box, he hefted it up and went to the front door. While managing to balance the box on his hip he used his free hand to search for his house key Nick had gave him. "Aw come on, I couldn't have lost it already," he groaned.

"Hello there," a voice shouted. Jack screamed, dropping the box so its contents spilled all over the front porch. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He was a huge man, towering over the boy with a smile on his bearded face. "You must be Jackson Overland right?"

"Just call me Jack." He was still searching for his key, finding he had tucked it into his back pocket. "And you would be…"

The man laughed, planting his hands on his hips. He reminded Jack of Nick a lot, not just the body but the voice. "I'm Stoick, mayor of Berk. I'm just here to welcome you since I heard you live alone." He pointed to the beautiful two story house across the street, the curtains of the front window pulling shut immediately as he did. _Was there someone watching them this whole time?_ "I live right over there, isn't that lucky?"

"Uh," Jack looked at the windows quickly, "yeah I guess." He could have sworn there was someone watching him. Or was he just being paranoid now that he was away from the safety of head quarters?

"Anyways, I just wanted to know if you needed any help unpacking or anything, my son could probably help out if you need it." Stoick watched as the brunette teen bent down to pick up the clothes that had spilled down the steps. "He's actually about your age I'm guessing."

Jack nodded, though he wasn't truly interested. "Is that so?" He drawled, keeping his head down. "I'm fine unpacking by myself, but thanks for asking." He stood, armful of sweaters and jeans while he waved with his other hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"Oh, nonsense, let me just go call my son and he can help you." Before Jack could protest again, the man was off across the street. He went inside the house, door slamming shut.

Jack hurried to open his own front door, wondering if he could lock them out quick enough before they came back. He wasn't in the mood to deal with strangers. He just wanted to sleep and save his energy in case Jack Frost was needed. As he was throwing the clothes in the small, already furnished living room, there was a light knock on the door.

He peeked out reluctantly, finding Stoick was back, beaming down. "Jack, this is my son," he moved off the porch to reveal a scrawny teen, "Hamish."

The boy flushed, ducking his head. "D-Dad, do I really need to be here?" He asked, shoulders hunched defensively. "Toothless needs to be fed."

Jack took a closer look, finding the boy to be way skinnier than expected, especially with Stoick as a father. Managing to hide behind a mop of chestnut hair, he fidgeted. He had freckles all along his face, traveling down his neck and from what Jack could see of his arms, they went everywhere. Hamish glanced up at Jack, eyes large.

_Woah_.

The taller boy had to take a moment, those green eyes flashing away as he stared. Jack had never met anyone that managed to shut him up within a second. Though he didn't remember anything of his past and had been locked up with The Guardians for as long as he _could_ remember, Jack had always known that men were somehow more appealing than woman. For him anyways. And now, he felt like he was staring at a beacon of hope in the dull town. He didn't want to call it love at first sight but… _damn_! He suddenly grinned, finding Berk to be a lot more interesting than he initially thought.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jack," he said smoothly. _Nobody can resist the smile of Jackson Overland_, he thought.

"Yeah," Hamish spat, "I already know that." Jack widened his eyes, taken aback by the boy's venom, and the fact that he managed to avoid his Overland charm. Stoick glared at his son to behave and he crossed his arms. "What? You told me his name; I'm just saying there's no need to repeat useless facts."

Now Jack smiled gently. _He's a feisty one, that's for sure._ "It's alright Mr. Stoick, he's right." Hamish didn't show any signs of being thankful, even when Jack eyed him closely. "I don't need any help if he doesn't want to."

"Thank you," Hamish muttered under his breath. He turned to leave but Stoick caught him by the shoulder, stopping him. "He said I didn't need to help him!" His father gave a look that meant for him to stay no matter what Jack said. "Do I really have to stay? I mean, I was supposed to meet Astrid at the mall." _Girlfriend?_ Jack shook his head slightly.

"Then I'll call her and tell her you're busy. Now go and help. I'll be in the house if you need anything." Stoick looked to Jack and spun Hamish around so they were facing each other again. "You can come over anytime Jack, just let me know if there's something wrong and I can see what I can do."

"Thank you Sir." Jack watched the man leave, eyes flickering to Hamish in an instant. "Sorry for dragging you into this Hamish."

The boy bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. "Just call me Hiccup alright, everyone else does."

_And he even comes with a cute nickname_. Jack leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed lazily. "Alright then, Hiccup it is. So, do you plan on standing there or are you really going to help me? I mean, you might as well since your dad seems bent on you working with me." He was enjoying this. _Maybe the kid was a big fan of Jack Frost. Bonus points for sure._

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and bent down, picking up a missed piece of clothing, twirling it around his finger. "Well, as long as I don't have to pick up any more of your undergarments I think I'll be fine," he said casually. Tossing the boxers at Jack's now red face, he smirked. "You still want my help?"

Jack snatched his boxers and hid them behind his back, cool composure suddenly gone. "Of course, anyone as amusing as you should be fun to hang out with." He clenched his hand and the fabric began to frost over slightly. He cursed himself silently and tossed them into the living room. "Why don't you just grab one of the boxes and bring them in here."

"Well aren't we pushy and here we just met." Hiccup said over his shoulder, going to the boxes anyways. "I'm surprised you even trust me. I could steal all your valuables without you realizing it." _He looks better when he smiles, that's for sure._

Jack shook his head chuckling, moving out of the boy's way as he brought in a box. "With that innocent face, I bet a bank would trust you to watch over their safes." His eyes roamed over Hiccup's body as his back was turned, finding there was something hypnotizing about his slim waist. _I need to get this guy_, he thought hungrily, _but… how do I even know if he's gay?_ He couldn't just outright ask. "So, any interesting people around here?"

"Depends on what you mean by interesting," he replied easily. "Do you find _me_ interesting?"

Now the hero was getting somewhere. "Well, I don't know, _maybe_."

"Then there aren't that many interesting people here. Sorry." Hiccup looked down at the box and huffed. "What exactly do you have in here? It's heavy. Is it more boxers?"

Jack gave a haughty laugh and ripped open the box, pulling out stacks of newspapers and articles he printed out from the internet. Buried deep inside were also photos and even some new figurines coming out of Jack Frost. "It's just a collection I've been working on." He held up a photo of Jack Frost's silhouette on a roof top. "Isn't this guy awesome?"

He felt it was safer to be a huge fan of himself, than actually avoid Jack Frost all together. As long as no one suspected him, he was fine. It also didn't help that it added to his already inflated ego. "Well, all the superheroes are awesome, but this guy is my favorite. What about you? Who's you're favorite?"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed and he turned his face away. "I don't really care for superheroes," he mumbled. "There's only one box left, you don't need my help anymore right?" He went to the door, staring outside, not even bothering to make eye contact with Jack. His whole attitude changed within an instant, just for mentioning Jack Frost

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it the whole superhero thing?" Jack stood, going next to the boy. "Why don't you like them?" _Crap, I just lost everything I was building up for._

Hiccup gave him a sideways glance, already stepping out onto the porch. "Sorry but I need to go. You can handle the rest I'm sure." He bounded down the steps as Jack was about to speak. "Why don't you just ask your superheroes to help you?" His words were sharp and there was something in the way he moved that showed there was a nerve being touched.

When the boy was in his house, Jack stepped out onto the lawn, taking the last few things in and every now and then casting his gaze to Hiccup's place, watching the curtains twitch. "Well well Hiccup," he said to himself with amusement, "looks like I'm going to have to play hard ball."

* * *

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried out, launching himself on her back as he found her in the mall. "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone in this desolate world without my witty sense of humor!" He clung to her neck and she easily pulled him off, twisting his arm so he would step away. "Ow, ow okay okay, please stop." She let go and he shook out his limb. "Why would you do that?"

Ignoring his obvious complaining, she smirked. "So your dad said you were helping out the new boy?" Astrid asked as they started walking through the mall. She had pulled her hair back into a simple pony tail, warm in an overly large sweater and tight jeans. "Is he as cute as we would hope for?"

Hiccup shrugged, looking up to the skylights. "He's cute," he said. When Astrid nudged him playfully he gave her a slight shove, though it did nothing. "But he's a total superhero freak. He has a whole freaking box dedicated to Jack Frost." He muttered, glaring at a poster with another superhero posed on it.

"And you can't over look this one little fact?" She wandered into a store that obviously was meant for girls and Hiccup trailed behind, glowering even more. "If he's cute you could just ignore the whole superhero addiction thing, right?"

"It's not just the superhero thing that bothers me, it's like, something about him is off. When I was bringing a box in, it felt like he was staring at me." Hiccup shuddered as they passed a rack of bras, lacey and meant to lift. "I don't know, this guy is just weird to me."

Astrid pulled out a shirt to look at and then raised her sky blue eyes to meet Hiccup's. "Didn't you stare at him first? You dad told me you kept looking out the front window at the boy." She smiled as he looked away, trying to act innocent. "Admit it, you at least find him a little attractive."

"Sure, yeah, he's sexy as hell," Hiccup said, getting a look from an older woman passing by. "It's just, there's something about him that's just," he searched for a word, "_different_."

She put the shirt back and motioned to the leave the store. As they walked out, she linked her arm with his. "What do you mean by different? Like, he's straight and there's no chance to get with him?" Hiccup shook his head, though that was a possibility he would always have to consider. "Then what?"

"I just don't know," he sighed, frustrated. "I wish I knew. You can have him Astrid; I'll just suffer through life alone as usual." As they walked down the mall, he leaned his head against her shoulder. "Can we stop by the pet store before we leave? I need to get some more mice for Toothless."

Astrid made a face. "Ugh, sure."

"Why do you always get so nauseous when I buy Toothless food?" Hiccup laughed, loving as she frowned at him.

"I just feel bad for the cute little mice. I mean, they look so happy to get chosen and then you take them home to feed them to a snake." Shivering they went to the food court. "I would never want to be a mouse," she whispered.

Hiccup looked around at the different food places. "Well its just nature Astrid, you do realize that we've eaten cute animals as well." He was about to name them off but she clapped a hand over his mouth, glaring at him. Moving her hand away he smiled. "Why don't we just get smoothies for right now then?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Hiccup you can be so morbid sometimes," she muttered.

He shrugged, getting in line for the smoothies. "And yet you still love me."

Astrid nudged him hard enough to almost knock him down, but they both laughed. "Of course idiot, someone has to watch over you." They chuckled to themselves, though Hiccup still couldn't shake the feeling of Jack from his memory.

* * *

**Jack, stop being weird. **

**I'm just trying to get Jack settled before there's too much action going on. But uhm... yeah. And I'm just trying a different approach to their relationship, if it works that is... *cries***

**Kisses and unicorns**

**~Shi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Urgh really bad flirting...**

* * *

Hiccup groaned and put his head down on his desk, feeling Astrid nudge him so he would sit up straight. They both had first period together, as well as the rest of the periods, but first period was the hardest because it was their math class. Algebra wasn't something Hiccup enjoyed early in the morning. "I could be sleeping," he muttered into the desk. The warning bell to get to class had already rung and some straggling students filtered in.

"We could _all_ be sleeping," Astrid sighed. "You're not the only one suffering you know." He turned his face to give her a dark look and she simple stuck her tongue out. The teacher came in and Hiccup finally sat up, propping his chin on his hand.

"I hope you all managed to get your homework done over the weekend." The teacher clapped his hands together loudly as a few students gasped and groaned. "You all realize you have a test coming up and this homework is to help you, right?" He gave a worried smile at the kids staring blankly at him. Waving his hands in the air he went behind his desk and checked the class attendance. Checking off names, he stopped when he got to Hiccup's. "Ah, Mr. Haddock, it seems you're needed down in the Dean's office immediately."

Hiccup sat up completely straight, frowning. "What for?" Astrid looked at him from the corner of her eye, watching.

"It doesn't say, now just go and leave your homework on your desk." The man tapped a finger impatiently on his own desk, waiting for the boy to leave.

Slapping his homework (half done) on his desktop he stood and went to leave, ignoring the whispers and taunts of the other students. It was a game for everyone, if someone got called down to the Dean; everyone started staring making up reasons why they were asked to go. Sometimes it was entertaining, but for Hiccup, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

He had stayed up late working on a drawing. By the time he was rubbing his eyes with charcoal stained hands did he realize it was already three in the morning. Needless to say after cleaning up and slipping into bed, he didn't get much sleep at all. Now he stood in front of the Dean's door, limp hand on the doorknob as he yawned, pushing it open. "You called me down?"

* * *

Jack had overslept for his first day of school. It wasn't even his fault! Toothiana had kept him up all Sunday night talking to him about the basics of what he needed to do with his papers in order to make sure everything was okay for him to get into high school. Then Nick took over the phone and continually warned him to watch out for anything suspicious. "If anyone found out about who you are, we could all be in trouble Jack," he had warned. Once they finished giving him an earful he finally finished unpacking and managed to drag himself to bed.

Thanks to the distracting phone call, he had forgotten to set an alarm to wake up on time. Well, he was having a very vivid dream about a certain snarky boy from across the street, it was a harsh awakening when he opened his eyes and found the clock read it was already seven forty five.

School started at eight. It was a ten minute walk there. He still needed breakfast and to get dressed. Fate was just working against him.

So he managed to scramble out of bed, throw some bread in the toaster, take a five second shower _while_ brushing his teeth, and get dressed all within five minutes. When he got out the door, toast hanging out of his mouth, he looked around and made sure no one was there. He was about to do something Nick was advising him against. Using his powers, he flew at top speeds to the school, making it there in under a minute.

Leaving faint trail of frost.

After wandering around for a moment and finding the Dean's office, he finally had everything settled, and was even going to get a tour from one of his new classmates. "Don't worry, he's a very capable boy and he knows this school and town well." The Dean laughed as they waited for him, eyes straying on the door. The man was short yet wide, Jack couldn't say how, but he just reminded the boy of a stern grandfather. With his balding head and circular glasses, he was just adorably old.

When the door finally cracked open, Jack stood, looking down to fix his blue hoodie to make sure it was straight. "You called me down?" At the voice his head snapped up, grin already fixed in place. Hiccup swore under his breath and looked helplessly at the Dean. "Should I wait outside?" He asked.

"Hiccup!" Jack smiled and the Dean looked between the two.

"Well I see you two know each other, this is going to work out just fine then." He leaned back in his chair and Hiccup pursed his lips. "Hamish, I called you down here to ask that you show Jackson-"

"Jack, call me Jack."

"To ask that you show _Jack_ here around the school and show him to his classes." He pressed his fingers together like a steeple and put them to his lips, waiting.

Hiccup looked completely drained as he glanced at Jack. "Sir, I have classes to go to and-"

The Dean sat forward, hands flat on his desk now. "I've already cleared you for the day; you don't have to worry about your classes." Hiccup held a finger up, still trying to argue but he shook his head. "You can back to your classes once you're done showing Jackson-"

"Jack!"

"Once you're done showing _Jack_ around and he's confident he can get to wherever he needs to be, you can go back to your classes." Hiccup pinched his lips together, knowing there was no way he was going to worm his way out of being Jack's personal tour guide. "Now, why don't you start showing him the basics of the school?" He nodded slowly and the Dean smiled, pleased.

"Thank you sir," Jack said brightly. Grabbing his things and slinging his bag over his shoulder, he went to Hiccup, clapping a little too friendly hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll show me everything." Hiccup shook off his hand and stepped away. The Dean nodded and motioned for them to leave, giving Hiccup a tight smile before they went out the door.

* * *

Hiccup trudged through the halls, Jack trailing behind with a silly grin on his face. _Why? Me of all people getting stuck with him? Seriously life? Is this some cosmic joke to you? _He stopped by the gym, watching as a class was playing football. "This is the gym," he stated.

Jack nodded, brown eyes on the students. "So what sport do you like to play?"

They stared at each other and Hiccup didn't even blink. "This is the gym," he repeated, "now moving on." He started walking without even waiting for Jack, he wanted to get the tour over with so he could get back to class and tell Astrid that he was going to move far away. "The locker rooms are down this hall, also the computer lab for engineering classes." He explained as they moved.

Jack had been staring at Hiccup as they traveled. He noticed the boy had a slight limp but he couldn't tell why exactly since his jeans fell all the way to the floor. _He certainly sways his hips oh so seductively_, he noted with a grin. "So what's your favorite class?" Asking questions seemed to be the only way he was going to learn more about the small teen.

"Art," Hiccup stated blandly. He wasn't going to let Jack get under his skin. The plan was to just give the tour, show him his classes and separate as acquaintances. Nothing more. "The art room is down the next hallway." Jack stepped closer as they fell in step, arms brushing. "Personal space is not something you learned about, is it?"

Jack laughed and his lip curled back into a smile. "Well now it's not so personal is it?" Instead of a cute blush or a pout, he got a glare. _Hard to crack aren't you Hiccy?_ He moved away and noticed they were approaching a water fountain as Hiccup said something about a government hallway. _Let's see how much you can take then._

After making sure no one else was around and that the video cameras were at an angle they couldn't see, he looked down at the floor. Hiccup was slightly ahead of him now which made his plan perfect. He focused on his powers like he was trained to do and stomped down spreading a thin sheet of ice carefully across the floor. The small brunette turned to say something and his foot went out from underneath him, falling quickly.

"Watch out," Jack called out heroically.

He reached out to catch the boy. His fingers just barely brushing his sweater sleeve before he watched in terror as he slid right past his arms and to the floor. Hiccup landed with a thud and since the ice was already melting he also managed to get water all over his jeans. "Are you okay?" Jack knelt down to help but Hiccup slapped his hands away. _I was supposed to catch him. I was supposed to catch him and instead I bruised his ass. Great._

Hiccup stood, his face red as he wiped at his jeans. "I-I'm fine," he muttered. "Look, just stay here for a moment okay?" Jack watched as he hurried into the nearest bathroom, pulling frantically at his sweater to cover the water spots on his pants. They were in a very suggestive spot so it did make sense to dry them before anyone else saw. _Not making much progress… keep going Jack._

The hallway seemed very empty and large as Jack turned to look at the lockers lined against the walls. They were a dark green while the walls around them were a bright white. Down the hall the sounds of a hand dryer were echoing loudly and finally Hiccup emerged. His cheeks were still stained a light pink and Jack bit his lip, wanting desperately to apologize for his stupidity. But he couldn't. Of course not. _What would I say? 'Sorry for making you slip using my powers that no one is supposed to know about?' Yeah, that'll turn out fantastic._

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked quietly, hand reaching out to grasp the boy's sleeve.

"I said I was fine," Hiccup insisted. He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled it away roughly. Jack found his fingers were rough, but somehow elegantly long and spattered with freckles. "Why don't we just keep moving on? There's only a few other places left to show you." His tone was clipped and his gaze hard as he marched down the hall.

The brown eyed teen gave a sigh and followed, feeling guilt pool in his stomach.

* * *

They were finally finished with the tour and Jack knew where all his classes were… for the most part of course. It was already third period and Hiccup had lunch fourth so he was ready to leave and meet up with Astrid. "So there, you know where everything is and if you get lost just ask-"

"You?" Jack gave a hopeful look.

Hiccup crossed his arms loosely. "You can ask anyone _but_ me. I've done my part." Jack pouted and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket, trying to act innocent. "So it's been grand Jack but I'm due for torture in Spanish two." He waved and went to leave. "See you around." _Hopefully not anytime soon of course._

"I'll miss you Hiccy," Jack called.

Hiccup spun around with that faint blush back again. "Excuse me?"

Jack laughed and gave an amused smile. "Slip of the tongue," he lied half-heartedly.

He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Alright then, bye Mr. Stalker-that-will-probably-kill-me-in-my-sleep."

"Now what was that?" Jack leaned his head back slightly, squinting playfully at the smaller boy.

Hiccup continued down the hall, talking over his shoulder casually. "Oops, slip of the tongue."

* * *

Hiccup picked at his food, not finding 'Meatloaf Monday' as entertaining as the lunch ladies did. Astrid sat across from him, eating an apple she had packed for herself. They were in their regular booth, cornered all the way in the back of the lunch room where no one could bother them. It also gave them a view outside into the student parking lot. A student went out to his car, probably going out for lunch.

Astrid swallowed a bite of apple. "So how was playing tour guide to the cute new guy?" Hiccup made a gagging noise and pointed to the back of his throat with his fork as if he was about to vomit. "That bad huh?"

"So we're in the hallway and I slip on some water," he explained, "the genius tries to catch me."

She propped her chin on her hand lazily. "Sounds romantic," she sang.

If Hiccup could roll his eyes any further they would have fallen out eventually. "Try more like _horrifically_ _embarrassing_." He shoved his tray away and leaned back. "He completely missed me and I landed on my ass in a puddle of water. Needless to say, I felt like a total idiot."

Sighing, Astrid took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. Her eyes flickered away for a moment. "I bet he felt like the bigger idiot for not being able to catch you."

"Yeah, either that or he was laughing so hard he couldn't see straight and missed," Hiccup muttered.

"No, I'm pretty sure she's right," a voice chuckled. He glanced over his shoulder with a mortified look, finding Jack with that stupidly beautiful, lopsided grin standing there. A tray filled with food was in his hands and he gave the biggest, brown puppy dog eyes ever to them. "Would you guys be interested in letting the socially awkward new kid sit at your table?"

From what Hiccup could see, a slew of girls were drooling over him even though he was just standing there. "I don't know, it's already cramped as is," he shrugged. Astrid kicked him under the table and he moved closer to the wall, pressing his shoulder into the bricks. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he mumbled. Jack brightened instantly and plopped his tray down, sliding next to Hiccup. He seemed to move closer, testing the waters.

Soon they were sitting hip against hip, though there was plenty of room for Jack to move away, he chose not to. "Remember, we've talked about this, personal space," Hiccup reminded. Astrid watched, completely amused.

"Right and we've also talked about it being not so personal." Jack tapped a finger against the table, moving closer so Hiccup was practically smashed into the wall. "Now we're sharing the space. Sharing is caring Hiccy," he chuckled. Astrid giggled along and he nudged the boy. "Aw come on, she thinks I'm funny."

"A real standup comedian for sure," Hiccup said flatly. "I could have sworn you had a different lunch than me." _In other words you should not be here._

"I never said what lunch I had; I just asked where the lunch room was." Jack explained matter-of-factly. "Now, wouldn't it be gentleman-like to introduce your wonderful friend to me? I mean, she has a lovely sense of humor I can tell already." _If your friend can like me then so can you Hiccup, just give me a try._

"Oh yes, because the girl who laughs at murder shows has a lovely sense of humor." Hiccup casted a humorless gaze to Astrid and sighed. "Jack Astrid, Astrid Jack. Yay now we're all friends," he sang with no enthusiasm. _Now please stop touching me._

Jack's smile seemed to falter at Astrid. "You laugh at murder shows?"

Astrid shrugged and tugged a blonde lock behind her ear. "The reenactments always are so dramatic I can't help but laugh." Jack started his dazzling smile back up in an instant. "So Jack how do you think you're going to like it here in Berk?"

Hiccup shifted next to him and his hands twitched, but he quickly hid them under the table, dangerously close to touching the boy's knee. "I think with Hiccy here I'll be just fine." There was a dry laugh from the freckled boy and Jack fingers almost ghosted over his knee, but he restrained himself. _Keep playing hard to get Hiccup, I'll find a way to get you to believe in me. You'll fall in love with me and Jack Frost and one day when I can tell you, you'll fall in love with me all over again… now if I could only find out if your straight or not. That would be helpful._ He looked to Astrid and smirked to himself. _Don't worry Hiccup._

The bell rang and Hiccup gave a cry of relief, pushing forcefully against Jack to move. They all stood, looking at their untouched food before throwing it all away. "Well I need to get to class, Astrid come on." Hiccup grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her towards the exit, but Jack caught up with them.

"Hey, since we live right across from each other, why don't we walk home together?" He smiled, but it wasn't like his other show off smiles he had been flaunting all day. This was a sincere smile of a boy who just really wanted someone to talk to. He lived alone and that meant there was no one to vent to or someone to help him at all. Hiccup realized this for a moment and hunched his shoulders, stopping for a second. "You don't have to if you really don't want to," he whispered.

Hiccup bit his lip with slightly crooked teeth and glanced at Jack. "Fine. But only because we're neighbors." He ran a hand through his brown hair, the ends swooping up as he bounced slightly with joy. "Don't think this means we're close now. I'm only doing this because I feel bad." Jack nodded, lips tipped up in the corners anyways. _Stupid pretty smile._

"Well see you then," Jack said. He went off, looking down at his crumpled schedule before disappearing completely.

Astrid tugged on Hiccup ear. "He _likes_ you."

"As if," he scoffed, "I'm not letting him have all this." He motioned to himself and made a muscle, or tried to anyways. "He's weird and all touchy feely."

"You _like_ the touchy feely."

"I do _not_ _like_ the touchy feely."

Astrid knitted her eyebrows together but smirked. "Then why agree to walk home with him?"

Hiccup looked away and shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

People were walking past as Hiccup sat on the school steps, waiting for Jack like he said he would. Tapping his foot, he checked his phone for the time and wondered if Jack had actually just been messing with him and had already left. _That would be the most likely case I guess. _

Someone tapped his shoulder and he looked up, blinking slightly. Jack was leaning over him, casting a shadow as he stared into those endless green orbs. "Hey, you waited."

"Uh, yeah I said I would walk didn't I?" He stood and dusted off his pants. "What took you so long, it's been like twenty minutes since school got out?" They bounded down the steps together, sometimes brushing up against each other, though he was pretty sure Jack was doing it on purpose.

"Well, funny story," Jack scratched his jaw, "I sort of got lost trying to find my locker and I had to have a teacher show me the way. I eventually got it though."

Hiccup sighed, readjusting his backpack. "Sorry, I'm not the best tour guide, am I?" _Maybe I should have been a little nicer to the guy. He doesn't seem all that bad. _

"No, no, you were fine, truth be told I wasn't paying attention half the time to what you were saying." Jack laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. _I was too busy being distracted by you._

Now he frowned. _Yeah, scratch that, he's still weird_. "Well then I guess you can just get lost everyday then."

Jack put on his best dazzling smile, the one where it tilted up in the corner and his eyes narrowed. Hiccup was almost taken aback but he kept calm and averted his gaze. "I'd rather get lost in your eyes every day," he replied smoothly.

Hiccup busted out laughing, a wheezing gasp as he stopped to clutch his stomach. "You're such a creep," he managed to say between breaths. _So, so weird!_ "Where the hell did you get that line from? A candy wrapper?!" Jack ran his tongue over his teeth with a blank look, not expecting that reaction. "Man, you're not going to make many friends if this is how you act all the time." He finally straightened and wiped his eyes.

Jack thought back to his real friends and how they were all adults, always watching out for him. He had never had friends his age as far as he could remember; this was the first time he was able to actually make friends himself. _I can't be that bad at it?_ He pouted and buried his hands deeper in his hoodie pocket, eye falling to the cement. "Well sorry," he admitted quietly, "I've never really done this before." He meant it.

Hiccup's face softened and he gave a crooked smile, it was small, but it was still a smile. "What was it like back at your old place?" _Crap, I got him upset._

He could have lied and made up an amazing story of how he was the hero of his town. He could have impressed Hiccup with numerous stories; instead he simply sighed and whispered: "Lonely." Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly, head lowering. _Now I've made this awkward._ "But it's alright; I'm here now so maybe I'll make a bunch of new friends."

They were reaching their houses and they were about to separate. Jack waved and looked across the street, making sure it was safe to cross. "Hey," Hiccup called. Jack turned slightly, finding the boy hadn't moved from his spot. He looked so tiny since he wore oversized clothes. A giant, knitted sweater and baggy jeans, he looked adorable. "I guess you could," he shrugged, "consider me a friend."

He turned fully; face practically splitting in half he was smiling so big. "Thanks Hiccup," he said. The boy nodded, scurrying away without another word.

Jack was practically buzzing as he went over to his house. When he got inside, his phone began to vibrate and he picked it up, knowing it could only be Toothiana and the gang to call him. "Hello?" He chuckled, still daydreaming.

"We were just checking up on you since it was your first day." It was Nick. "But by the sounds of it you had a good time. What happened?"

"Nothing," Jack sighed happily, "nothing at all."

* * *

**There will be more super hero(y) action later, for right now Jack is just getting settled and misusing his powers... yeah. **

**Kisses and unicorns**

**~Shi**


End file.
